Many computing devices configured for telecommunications (“terminals”), such as smartphones, are capable of communicating via various types of networks. For example, cellular and other portable terminals may connect with circuit-switched (CS) networks such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or packet-switched (PS) networks such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). Within a communication session or between communication sessions, a terminal may leave the coverage area of one cellular base station (e., LTE eNodeB) and enter the coverage area of another base station. Those base stations may communicate using the same technology or band, or different technologies or bands. For example, single-radio voice call continuity (SRVCC) permits handover of established communication sessions from PS networks to CS networks.